Happy New Year
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Nah terus? Masalah buat lo gitu? Udah, lo mau pergi ya pergi aja. Gak usah ngerecokin gue mau disini kek, disana kek, ya suka-suka gue." "Gak perlu juga lo lempar ke arah gue Tobi! Gue suruh lo ngelempar ke sana! Ke arah Akamaru!" 'Sesuatu yang berharga? Ck! Keperjakaanku sudah diambilnya'


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Happy New Year**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**SasuNaru, ShikaKiba  
**

Tahun baru? Dua kata yang sangat menyebalkan bukan? Yah bagi yang memiliki pasangan ini akan menjadi malam yang indah, pesta kembang api, bakar jagung, nyate, mojok ke kiri, mojok ke kanan, jalan ke sana, jalan ke sini, yah hari yang begitu indah bagi orang-orang yang memiliki pasangan. Tetapi tidak demikian dengan para jomblowan / jomblowati. Mereka akan sibuk mengupdate status, ngerusuh diberanda orang lain dengan status-status kesepian, kegalauan, nyeseklah dll, mungkin aja sekarang mereka mojok di kamar sambil makan mie rebus atau mungkin yang punya temen sekosan bakal nungguin oleh-oleh dari temennya yang pulang dari malam tahun baruan. Sebenarnya sih para jomblowan / jomblowati juga punya teman ngedate, temen setia yang selalu ada saat senang dan sedih seperti hp, modem, laptop dan berbagai produk elektronik lainnya dengan catatan harus sering diisi pulsa. Gak ada pulsa gak rame gan! Hayo ngaku.

Lihatlah laki-laki berambut blonde ini, disaat orang lain sedang sibuk memilih baju mana yang akan dipakai untuk malam ini dia malah asik dengan laptopnya.

"Nar? Lo gak pergi?" Tanya Kiba heran dengan sahabat sekosan dan seperjuangannya ini.

"Gak." Jawab Naruto acuh dengan tangan yang terus menari-nari diatas tombol-tombol keyboard.

"Inikan malam tahun baru Nar, masa iya lo ngurung diri di kamar melulu. Gak bosan lo?" tanya Kiba sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Yah rencananya malam ini dia mau ngedate sama Hinata. Itu loh anaknya Hyuuga Hiashi, tuan tanah yang tinggal beberapa blok dari kosannya Naruto. Kiba demen banget tuh sama Hinata tapi sayangnya Hinata demennya sama Naruto dan Narutonya cuek aja gitu. Alasanya Hinata bukan tipe dia.

"Nah terus? Masalah buat lo gitu? Udah, lo mau pergi ya pergi aja. Gak usah ngerecokin gue mau disini kek, disana kek, ya suka-suka gue."

"Lha? Kok lo jadi sensi gitu? Gue kan cuma nanya." Si Kiba jadi sewot sendiri lalu segera memakai baju hangatnya. "Gue berangkat! Oh harapan gue ditahun baru ini semoga lu cepet dapat pacar deh, biar lo tau gimana rasanya kasmaran."

"Dari pada ngedoain gue mending lo berdoa deh, malam ini lo pulang dalam keadaan selamat." Sahut Naruto masih asik dengan laptopnya dan sahutan Naruto diacuhkan Kiba begitu saja.

Kiba dan Naruto itu berteman akrab udah dari kecil. Jadi sudah saling memahami satu sama lain. Yah adu bacot sedikit gak akan ngerusak persahabatan mereka. Meski bertengkar hebat mereka selalu megang prinsip "gak teguran lebih dari tiga hari itu dosa" yah mau gak mau pada hari ke-empat mereka udah temenan lagi. Kekanakan sih tapi karena prinsip kekanakan itulah persahabatan mereka jadi awet muda.

**Namikaze Naruto. 12 menit yang lalu**

Sendirian lagi, temenin gue ngobrol dong.

**Suka. Hapus**

**3 orang menyukai ini **

**Chouji Tidak Gemuk**

Emang si Kiba kemana Nar?

**2 menit yang lalu. Suka. Hapus**

**Namikaze Naruto**

Ngedate sama Hinata

**Baru saja. Suka. Hapus **

* * *

Setelah membalas komenan dari Chouji Naruto bergentayangan lagi di berandanya dan menemukan berbagai jenis status dari teman-temannya.

**RockLee CelaluCelia. 15 menit yang lalu**

Bakar-bakar jagung sama Guy _sensei_! Ada yang mau? ^O^

**10 Suka. Komentar**

* * *

**Shikamaru Si RusaJantan. 15 menit yang lalu**

Aman terkendali

**8 Suka. 2 Komentar**

**Azuma AzumaKun**

?

**4 menit yang lalu. Suka**

**Naruto Namikaze**

Semoga sukses, jangan lupa PJ kalo berhasil!

**Baru saja. Suka. Hapus**

* * *

Sementara Naruto asik dengan FBnya, Kiba juga sedang asik dengan langkahnya menuju rumah Hinata. Langkah? Yah jangan heran. Kiba ngejemput Hinata gak pakek sepeda, motor, mobil atau apapun itu. Kiba ngejemput Hinata dengan bermodalkan hati dan cintanya alias jalan kaki. Namanya juga anak kosan yang jauh dari orang tua ditambah perekonomian yang sederhana bisa makan plus sekolah juga udah bersyukur.

Kiba menatap gerbang dihadapannya dan menekan bel. Tidak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dengan wajah yang cantik dengan menggunakan piama yang lucu. Kiba terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan Hinata yang murni. Ciee namanya juga lagi kasmaran, bolehlah kalo sedikit berlebay ria.

Tapi PIYAMA? Sadar akan sesuatu mata Kiba melebar dan membulat. Dipandangnya lagi tubuh Hinata. Rambut oke, wajah ok, tapi pakaian? Hinata mau keluar dengan piyama panjang? Piyamanya sih bagus tapi masa iya dengan piyama?

"A-ano Kiba-kun, sepertinya a-aku tidak bi-bisa keluar malam ini" Hinata ngomong gagap.

"Eh?" Kiba syok "Ta-tapi ke-kenapa Hinata-chan?" Kiba ikutan gagap

"Se-sepertinya aku terkena flu, Ibu melarangku keluar ma-malam ini. Ta-tadinya aku mau SMS ta-tapi aku gak ada pulsa." Jawab Hinata polos.

Kiba cengo, memang sih Hinata agak gimana gitu. Yah mau gimana lagi yak, calon mertua aja udah ngelarang yah Kiba sebagai menantu—calon—gak bisa nolak.

"Yasudah, Hinata istirahat aja ya. Banyak-banyak minum obat biar cepet sembuh" Kiba ngerapiin syal yang dipake Hinata.

"Ka-kalo kebanyakan na-nanti overdosis dong" jawab Hinata sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Iya juga ya, udah ah masuk gih nanti flunya makin parah" Kiba mendorong pelan Hinata masuk kembali ke halaman rumahnya dan memintanya segera menutup gerbang—kayaknya kalo 'pagar' lebih enakkan ya?—dan menguncinya. Setelah gerbang tertutup, Kiba diselimuti awan mendung. Ngedate kali ini gatot alias gagal total.

Kiba ngeluarin hp Mitto dan berniat mengupdate status

**KibaKece Badai. Baru saja**

Gatot gan T.T

**Suka. Komentar**

* * *

Dipertengahan jalan Kiba bingung, kembali ke kosan dianya gengsi sama Naruto entar malah diejek. Nerusin jalan ke alun-alun kota, masa iya pergi sendirian? Gak asik lah. Pulang? Lanjut? Pulang? La-

"Ngapain lo? Kayak ayam bego aja berdiri ditengah jalan."

"Eh elo Shika, gue kira siapa. Lo mau ke mana?" Sekarang mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Alun-alun" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Sendirian?"

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ikut deh, gue gak mau lumutan dalam kosan"

**Shikamaru Si RusaJantan. Baru saja**

Kena lo.

**Suka. Komentar**

* * *

"**~Haru No Yuuchan999~"**

Sasuke duduk manis di depan komputernya. Kayaknya dia abis baca fanfic gitu, noh dia abis ninggalin review. Eh dianya senyam-senyum gak jelas, sebentar-sebentar ngegarut rambut pantat ayamnya, eh dianya senyum lagi, yak! Dianya salting.

"Bodoh" gumannya sambil menutup tab . Entah fanfic apa yang barusan dia baca. Dan dianya senyum lagi. Hadeh, kayaknya si Uchiha bungsu ini sedang kesambet hantu nyengir kali ya? Sasuke ngeluarin BBnya, mestinya sih dia cukup BBM-an aja gitu tapi masalahnya paket BBnya abis nih makanya jadi SMS.

**From: Sasuke**

**To : **_**Dobe**_

Lo dimana?

* * *

**From: Naruto**

**To : **_**Teme**_

Di kosan

* * *

**From: Sasuke**

**To : **_**Dobe**_

Siap-siap, 10 menit lagi gue jemput

* * *

**From : Naruto**

**To : **_**Teme**_

Gak perlu repot-repot ngejemput, gue malas keluar!

* * *

Naruto masih asik tengkurapan diatas tempat tidur, masih sibuk online kayaknya. Sampah aneka cemilan berserakan dimana-mana dengan kata lain kamar Naruto dan Kiba saat ini benar-benar dalam kondisi yang kotor dan berantakan. Ada beberapa tap yang terbuka dilayar laptopnya Naruto, twitter, FB, blog, satunya lagi youtube, tapi kayaknya dia lagi asik nonton film 5cm. Notif di Fbnya aja dia abaikan saking konsennya dengan film itu.

CTAAARRR! TWIING! DAARR! DOOORRR! PRREEETTTT! Suara gaduh terdengar membahana dari luar sana. Belum juga pukul 00.00 udah pada berisik aja. Suara terompet, petasan, teriakan anak kecil semua jadi satu. Pengen banget Naruto teriak "WOY! DIEM LO! BERISIK TAU! NJIRRR GUE MAU NONTON NIH!" dan pada akhirnya itu hanya berkhir mejadi sebuah keinginan yang terpendam. Karena pembuat kegaduhan itu sendiri adalah para anggota Akatsuki yang memang sudah terkenal sebagai biang rusuh di tempat Naruto tinggal. Ngelawam mereka? Gak deh. Ngelawan mereka itu sama aja dengan bunuh diri. Iyalah, mereka bersembilan sepuluhlah kalo ditambah Kyuubi sedangkan Naruto sendirian. Dari jumlah aja udah kalah telak.

"Tobi! Woy lempar sekarang bego! Lempar!" Kakuzu teriak jengkel

"Ta-tapi Tobi anak baik _senpai_." Tobi mewek sambil megang petasan yang udah nyala.

"Iya Gue tau lo anak baik! Tapi kalo terus lo pegang kayak gitu tangan lo bisa ancur bego!" Bentak Kakusu

Tuuing! Tobi ngelempar kearah Kakuzu dan meledak tepat 10 cm didekat telapak kaki Kakuzu. "Gak perlu juga lo lempar ke arah gue Tobi! Gue suruh lo ngelempar ke sana! Ke arah Akamaru!"

"Tapi Tobi gak tega _senpai_. Kasian Akamaru." Rengek Tobi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Oh, jadi lo tega gitu ngeliat kaki gue kebakar ha? Sini lo!" Kukuzu menjewer telinga Tobi.

"Sakit _senpai_" Tobi nangis kejer dan berlari meminta pertolongan Konan.

Yak begitulah kurang lebih adegan berisik yang mereka ciptakan. Naruto bergeleng-geleng ria dalam kosan. Naruto heran, kenapa Kyuubi selaku kakak satu-satunya Naruto betah amat ngikutin gerombolan mahluk gak jelas itu. Apa untungnya coba? Dapat duit juga kagak.

Meski merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana di luar, Naruto kembali menghadap laptopnya. Lima belas menit berlalu kegaduhan diluar tiba-tiba lenyap. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya "Pada ngilang kemana ntu mahluk?" gumam Naruto. Naruto menyempatkan diri melihat kondisi di luar. Sepi, gak ada seorang pun di luar. Pintu rumah yang lainnya juga pada ketutup. Jangan-jangan mereka semua sudah berangkat ke alun-alun. Yah, rencananya di alun-alun bakal ngadain pesta kembang api, terus bakar jagung masal dan aneka permainan-permainan seru gitu. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini akan lebih ramai dibandingkan tahun lalu. Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya Naruto mau-mau aja keluar seru-seruan sama temen-temennya. Masalahnya ya itu tadi! Dia gak ada pasangan. Gak mungkinlah jadi obat nyamuk atau kambing congek di sekitar ShikaKiba. Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong soal ShikaKiba sebenarnya Naruto udah tau kalo ujung-ujungnya Kiba bakal ngedate sama Shikamaru. Hinata gak sakit flu kok, yang ngelarang Hinata pergi sama Kiba itu bukan Ibunya tetapi Shikamaru. Hahahaha semua udah diatur sama Shikamaru, dia tau dari Naruto kalo Kiba itu suka sama Hinata, makanya Shikamaru udah bisa nebak kalo tahun baru kali ini Kiba bakal ngajak Hinata. Shikamaru sengaja nemuin Hinata dan minta dia buat nerima ajakan Kiba. Oh iya, Hinata gak SMS Kiba juga bukan karena gak ada pulsa, tetapi emang disuruh sama Shikamaru yah biar ShikaKiba nanti ketemunya di jalan. Sekarang entah deh apa yang ShikaKiba lakuin, yang jelas tadi siang Shikamaru ngomong kayak gini ke Naruto "Nanti malam Kiba gak bakal balik ke kosan, lo tidur sendirian dulu ya. Malam ini jatah gue." Waktu ngedengar Shikamaru ngomong kayak gitu Naruto syok juga sih, ternyata Shikamaru itu ehmm ya gitu deh.

Kenapa suhu kamarnya menurun ya? Padahal tadi baik-baik aja. Naruto menggarut kapalanya heran. Dilihanya mesin pemanas ruangan dan yak! Mesinnya tiba-tiba aja rusak! Tok! Tok! Tok! Naruto berdecak kesal. Disaat genting seperti ini siapa yang berani-beraninya bertamu ha? Dongkol Naruto dalam hati. Saat Naruto membuka pintu wajahnya benar-benar berubah jadi masam.

"Ngapain lo kesini?" Tanya Naruto jengkel. Jadi ini sebabnya? Naruto sial gara-gara Sasuke muncul. Bagus.

"Ngejemput lo" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang gue gak mau pergi." Tolak Naruto lagi.

"Gue gak nerima penolakan, lo harus ikut" paksa Sasuke. Naruto heran kenapa si _Teme_ ini maksa banget. Udah dibilang dianya gak mau.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya

Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kosan Naruto "Kurenai _sensei_ ngadain acara. Bagi yang jomblo wajib datang"

"Yang udah pasti datang siapa aja?" Naruto duduk dikursi tamu.

"Lo, gue, Hinata dan Chouji itu yang gue tau." Sasuke memandang kesegala arah "Lo gak punya mesin pemanas?"

"Barusan aja rusak waktu lo datang" Nada bicara Naruto seolah-olah menyalahkan Sasuke yang disalahin sih cuek aja "Cuma kita ber-4? Neji? Gaara? Dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka sudah punya acara masing-masing" jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Gue malas, lo aja yang ke sana"

"Gue juga malas, kita buat acara berdua saja" Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto. "Lo yakin ini kamar?" Sasuke ngejek Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Diem lo," Naruto bergegas masuk ke kamar dan membereskan sedikit kamarnya agar terlihat sedikit rapi. "Sekarang mau lo apa? Ngajak ribut? Berantem? Adu bacot?" tantang Naruto.

Sasuke berseringai "Lo sensi amat? Lagi dapet?" Goda Sasuke sinis

Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman sekelas, meski terlihat gak akur tapi sebenarnya mereka ini berteman baik loh. Adu bacot sampe adu otot pun pernah mereka lakukan dan yang menjadi pihak yang selalu kalah adalah Naruto. Kenapa bisa Naruto? Takdir.

Orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto bersahabat baik. kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi berteman baik dengan Kyuubi. Yah Itachi kan anggota dari Akatsuki wajarlah dia berteman dengan Kyuubi. Bahkan rumornya ItaKyuu bukan sekedar temenan lho tapi juga pasangan.

"Ck" Naruto berdecak jengkel

Sasuke mengambil alih laptop Naruto dan mengotak atiknya. Tentu saja hal itu mendapat protes keras dari Naruto tapi yah pada dasarnya Sasuke gak suka diperintah sebodo amat Naruto mau ngomong apa juga dia gak peduli.

"Balikin _Teme!_ Gue lagi asik nonton nih!"

"Lo liat ini," Sasuke nyodorin blue film dari youtube, film bokeplah bahasa gaulnya.

"Apa-apaan sih lo!" Naruto hendak merebut latopnya.

"Lo gak berani nonton? Hahahaha dasar anak kecil. Polos lo!" ejek Sasuke

Naruto yang panas karena ejekan Sasuke malah tertantang "Lo kira gue gak berani? Oke! Gue tonton ni film sampe selesai!"

Sasuke berseringai 'bagus tonton tuh film sampe habis' batin Sasuke.

Mereka berdua nonton film sambil duduk manis, tampang Sasuke sih biasa aja. Habis ini bukan yang pertama kalinya buat dia tapi beda halnya dengan teman nontonnya ini. Omongan Naruto boleh aja ketus, sok hebat dan sebagainya. Tapi untuk urusan kayak gini sih, Naruto masih polos bener. Muka Naruto memerah, napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Adegan yang ditampilkan bener-bener ngebuat Naruto terangsang. Sasuke bukanya asik mandangin laptop, tapi dia asik mandangin calon _uke_-nya. Rencana Shikamaru benar-benar hebat. Lagi-lagi Shikamaru terlibat dalam urusan ini. Sebenarnya yang berkerja sama dalam urusan ini adalah Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto adalah target yang sebenarnya. Dua uke polos dalam keadaan bahaya.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju wc tapi dengan sigap ditahan oleh Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto dihempaskannya di atas kasur, Sasuke segera mengunci rapat pergerakan Naruto yang terus meronta-ronta.

"Lo mau apa _Teme_? Lepas!" perintah Naruto sambil terus memberi perlawanan.

"Gue gak suka diperintah _Dobe_, jadi simpan tenagamu" Sasuke berada di atas Naruto "Dengar," Sasuke menarik napas sejenak lalu menatap lembut mata Naruto "Aku menyukaimu Naruto, ya awalnya aku hanya menyukaimu, menyukai sifatmu, pola pikirmu dan semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Aku tidak tahu. Awalnya aku menolak perasaan ini Naruto, tapi semakin aku menghindar semakin besar rasa ini tumbuh. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi, kau harus menjadi milikku Naruto. Harus."

Naruto terdiam, 'gue harus bagaiman?' batin Naruto ragu. Naruto mengingat-ingat kenangan apa saja yang terjadi saat dia bersama Sasuke. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan yang terbayang adalah seringai menyebalkan Sasuke, adegan adu mulut, adegan perkelahian, ejekan-ejekan menyebalkan. Tak ada satu kenangan manis sedikitpun. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sasuke. "Jangan bercanda, _Teme_!"

"Aku serius, kau mau tahu sebesar apa keseriusanku? Hmmm _Dobe_?" bisik Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup telinga Naruto.

"Menyingkir, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto sambil memberi perlawanan.

Sasuke semakin gencar menjamahi setiap inci tubuh Naruto, mulai dari telinga, leher, pundak terus dibagian itu hingga berulang-ulang "Kau harus yakin dengan perasaanku Naruto." Sasuke memberi _kissmark_ dibagian pundak Naruto, Sasuke terus menghisap dibagian itu hingga Naruto mengerang. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk meyakinkanmu Naruto."

"S-Sasuke hentikan," Napas Naruto mulai terengah-engah. Tenaganya habis hanya untuk melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia.

Sasuke mulai ngecup pipi Naruto, hidung, kemudian turun kebibirnya. Memaksa Naruto untuk membiarkanya masuk. Naruto masih memberi perlawanan dengan tidak mengijinkan Sasuke masuk, tapi dengan sekali gigitan di bibir sudah membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke dengan leluasa masuk menjelajahi daerah mulut Naruto. Naruto mengerang, dan kali ini dia cukup pasrah dan berusaha menikmati apa yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Merasakan Naruto yang sudah tidak memberikan perlawanan kembali membuat Sasuke berseringai. Dia semakin bersemangat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai melepas helai demi helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Kulit _tan_ Naruto benar-benar membuat Sasuke semakin terpesona. Bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah Naruto, napas Naruto yang terengah-engah hingga wajah Naruto yang memerah benar-benar menjadi pemandangan yang indah dimata Sasuke. "Kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal Naruto"

Mereka berdua bergulat diatas kasur, bergerak dengan begitu cepat hingga menciptakan desahan-desahan yang begitu menggoda. Naruto tak henti-hentinya menyebutkan nama Sasuke, bergerak sesuai irama yang diciptakan _Semenya_. Sasuke bergerak maju mundur dengan sangat bergairah. Suhu kamar malam ini benar-benar terasa hangat, dua insan menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan yang masih belum jelas apakah bisa disebut sebagai 'pasangan'. Yak, bukankah Naruto belum memberikan jawaban?

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 00.00 dentuman kembang api pun terdengar, tahun baru kali ini Naruto tidak melewatinya sendirian, dia dan orang yang berada 'diatasnya' terlihat err-bahagia. Mereka berdua tertidur, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Aish pasangan yang begitu manis.

Ditempat lain, ShikaKiba sedang asik memandang langit yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai corak kembang api. Hawa dingin benar-benar tidak mereka rasakan. Yang terasa hanya rasa bahagia, tenang, nyaman dan hangat. Ya, setidaknya itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Shikamaru menatap Kiba.

"Hey," Panggil Shikamaru. Kiba menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan mereka saling bertatapan. Shikamaru membelai wajah Kiba, "Aku mencintaimu, Inuzuka Kiba"

"Ha?" Kiba cengo untuk kedua kalianya malam ini "Bisa kau ulang Shika?"

Shikamaru menarik napas dalam, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kiba dan Cup! Shikamaru mengecup bibir Kiba dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Ta-tapi"

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang, kau hanya perlu mengetahui perasaanku. Dan aku akan membuatmu memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku." Shikamaru tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kiba.

"**~Haru No Yuuchan999~"**

Hari baru, tanggal baru, bulan baru, tahun baru dan hidup baru. Naruto membuka matanya, kepalanya sedikit pusing dan berat. Bau aneh tercium dan iueehh badannya lengket. Wajahnya kembali memerah setelah teringat kembali kejadian semalam antara dirinya dan Sasuke. "Urg sial" rutuk Naruto yang merasakan sedikit rasa sakit disekitar 'lubangnya'.

Dia mencari-cari sosok Sasuke yang sudah tidak berada ditempat, 'Kemana perginya?' batin Naruto

"Mencariku _Dobe_?" Tanya seseorang

Naruto melihat kesumber suara, melihat Sasuke yang habis mandi dengan handuk yang hanya melingkar dari pinggul ke lutut. Mempelihatkan bentuk ABS Sasuke yang sempurna dan karena itu lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah. Sial.

"Bangun, dan bergegaslah mandi. Atau kau ingin mengulangi 'lagi' yang semalam?" goda Sasuke, menggoda _uke_nya adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke. Saat-saat inilah dia bisa menikmati wajah lucu _uke_nya ini.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan selimut "_Teme_ sialan!"

"Sekarang kau milikku Naruto, dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan"

Suasana pagi yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Kiba, kondisinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Bau, lengket dan sakit. Semalam Kiba mengajak Shikamaru pulang. Tapi masalahnya Shikamaru melarang Kiba pulang ke kosannya karena disana Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bersenang-senang. Jadi ini alasan Naruto gak mau keluar semalam? Karena dia dan Sasuke mau bersenang-senaang? Ck. Dan sekarang Kiba terdampar di dalam kamar Shikamaru dan tolong jangan tanya mengapa hal serupa juga terjadi sama Kiba. Secara ringkasnya semalam ShikaKiba bertaruh, siapa yang kalah main game dia bakal berada di posisi bawah dan yang menang diposisi atas. Masalahnya Kiba salah mengartikan 'posisi' yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Kiba mengartikan jika posisi bawah itu berarti tidur di lantai dan atas itu berarti di kasur. Yah kalian tau sendirikan akhirnya bagaimana dan posisi apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Kiba kalah dan dia berada di posisi 'bawah'.

Yup! Hari ini ada dua _seme _yang berangkat ke sekolah dengan suasana hati gembira dan dua _uke _yang lagi galau gak karuan. Mau nolak tapi keperjakaan udah diambil, mau nerima tapi hati masih gak nerima. Gimana ini? Jalan satu-satunya yah mereka harus belajar mencintai _seme _mereka. Satu hari mereka masih terlihat renggang, satu minggu mereka sedikit merapat, satu bulan mulai tumbuh rasa nyaman dihati para _uke_. Semua mulai terasa indah bagi Naruto. Perubahan sikap Sasuke dari berbagai segi mulai membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

**Namikaze Naruto. 16 Menit yang lalu**

Semua akan indah pada waktunya :P

**Suka. Hapus**

**14 orang menyukai ini **

**UzumaKyuubi**

Indah? Omong kosong

**Suka. Hapus**

**ItaKyuu Forever**

Kyuu-chan~ :*

**Suka. Hapus**

**TemeDobe SNLovers**

Gyyaa! Naru-chan semoga awet! Kami SNFC selalu mendukungmu.

**10 Suka. Hapus**

* * *

"**~Haru No Yuuchan999~"**

**14 Februari 2013**

Naruto berjalan cepat menelusuri pinggiran jalan. Cuaca mendung benar-benar memperburuk keadaan. Oh ayolah! Besok ah tidak! Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-17 tahun sampai sekarang pun Naruto belum menemukan kado yang cocok untuknya. Rencananya sih malam ini Naruto mau ngasih kejutan ke Sasuke. Baiklah, Satu persatu toko Naruto datangi, baju? Tidak. Sepatu? Bukan, cincin? Apaapaan ini! Naruto frustasi. Kenapa semua terlihat tidak cocok untuk Sasuke?

Berfikirlah Naruto! ayo berfikir, apa yang Sasuke sukai. Tomat? Ya. Game? Iya, buku? Tentu, Sasuke sangat menyukai buku pengetahuan. Tapi masalahnya ini terlihat biasa saja. Naruto mau sesuatu yang luar biasa—mungkin— Mobil sport? Naruto tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu! Ada seseorang yang mengirimi Naruto SMS dan itu pasti Sasuke. Yah, Sasukelah satu-satunya orang yang sangat rajin mengiriminya SMS.

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Dobe-chan**

Kau dimana?

* * *

**From : Naruto**

**To : Teme**

Di rumah, kenapa?

* * *

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Dobe-chan**

Cuaca kali akan menjadi cuaca yang buruk. Jadi kau harus berdiam diri di rumah. Dan pakai baju hangat. Aku gak mau kau kena flu.

* * *

**From : Naruto**

**To : Teme**

Aku tau itu _Teme_.

* * *

Dan beruntungnya Sasuke tidak banyak tanya lagi. Naruto bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Sekarang dia harus kembali focus dengan kadonya. Khusus cake ultahnya, Naruto sudah memesan langsung dengan permintaan khusus di toko Ichiraku. Cake yang akan dipenuhi selai tomat. Bagaimana bentuk dan rasanya Naruto juga penasaran.

Naruto memasuki toko olah raga, niatnya sih mau ngasih bola basket aja kali ya? Biar Sasuke makin tinggi. Baru masuk toko selangkah, dia urungkan niatnya. Ah bola basket, apa istimewanya? Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan ke toko berikutnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya penjaga toko tersebut

Chiyo ya nama penjaga toko tersebut Chiyo "Kado yang cocok untuk pacar itu apa ya?" Tanya Naruto yang setengah frustasi.

"Tentu saja sesuatu yang dia sukai, apa yang pacarmu sukai?"

"Itulah masalahnya" Naruto menghela napas panjang "Aku merasa semua itu tidak cocok jika dijadikan sebagai kado."

"Berikan dia sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu. Bagaimana?"

Naruto berfikir sejenak 'Sesuatu yang berharga? Ck! Keperjakaanku sudah diambilnya!' teriak Naruto frustasi di dalam hati doang.

"Jika begitu aku tidak bisa membantumu Nak, mungkin kau harus tanyakan sendiri padanya apa yang dia inginkan." Terlihat wajah sesal di wanita tua ini

"Baiklah, mungkin itu pilihan yang tepat"

Hujan disertai angin kencang membasahi Tokyo. Semua orang sibuk berteduh di emperan toko termasuk Naruto. Seragam yang dia pakai basah kuyup. Hati Naruto sama galaunya dengan langit mendung saat ini. Kado, kado, kado kado apa yang cocok untuk Sasuke? Owh Kami-sama. Hari mulai gelap, Naruto masih terdampar dijalan, kado gak dapat basah kuyup iya. Kalo Sasuke melihat ini, Sasuke bisa OOC akut.

Rencananya jam delapan malam Naruto mau ke rumah Sasuke, oh iya orang tua kedua belah pihak udah tau kok hubungan SasuNaru, emang pada dasarnya Mikoto dan Kushina fujoshi akut ya mereka setuju banget malah, jadi gak ada masalah kalo SasuNaru bermesraan secara terbuka. Setelah mengambil cake di toko Ichiraku, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Sasuke dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Gak tau deh omelan apa yang bakal dilontarin Sasuke ke Naruto.

Saat ingin menyebrang jalan, Naruto melihat penjaga toko tadi. Itu loh nenek Chiyo yang sedang memungut sesuatu di tengah jalan. Naruto yang ngerasa mengenali nenek itu langsung aja tuh nyamperin. Tapi mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dan Brakkkk! Tubuh Naruto terpental menghantam aspal dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"**~Yuuchan No Haru999~"**

Ada perasaan cemas dihati Sasuke, perut lapar tapi gak napsu makan. Semua terlihat salah dimata Sasuke. Mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk. Dihubunginya nomor Naruto tapi tidak aktif. Sasuke semakin cemas.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, "Dobe" nama si pemanggil tertera. Sasuke tersenyum. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Maaf, anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?" Tanya wanita disebrang sana.

"Tentu saja, siapa anda?" Tanya Sasuke mulai merasakan firasat buruk pada Naruto.

Wanita disebrang sana menangis, "Bisa anda datang ke RS Tokyo sekarang? Dia berada di UGD."

Tubuh Sasuke melemas, dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berdiri dan akhirnya terduduk dilantai. Tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya mengalir, ya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis sekarang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia tidak cukup kuat. Sasuke terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, syok. Tentu saja, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya takut. Bagaimana sekarang?

"Halo? Anda masih di sana?" panggil wanita itu tapi Sasuke belum mampu untuk menjawab dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke, tentu saja dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke menangis tanpa suara, wajahnya yang memang pucat semakin pucat.

"Sasuke! Lo kenapa?" Tanya Itachi cemas melihat ekspresi Sasuke

"_A-Aniki_ bisa antar aku ke RS Tokyo sekarang?"

"**~Yuuchan No Haru999~"**

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar. Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Lari, ya Sasuke berlari mencari ruang UGD dimana Naruto berada. Disana telah menunggu seorang wanita tua yang bisa Sasuke tebak wanita tua itulah yang menelponnya tadi. Wanita itu menangis, sambil memeluk sebuah bingkisan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Sementara Itachi sibuk menghubungi keluarga Naruto.

Wanita tua itu memandang Sasuke "Dia pacarmu?" tidak mendapat respon dari pertanyaannya, wanita tua itu melanjutkan ucapanya "Dia terluka karena menyelamatkan aku. Harusnya aku yang tertabrak tapi dia menggantikan posisiku" Wanita itu kembali menangis "hari ini, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia bertanya padaku kado apa yang cocok untu pacarnya, dan aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apapun. Dan sepertinya ini cake ultah yang dia bawa untuk pacarnya"

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Tsunade; dokter yang menangani Naruto keluar "Diantara kalian bertiga, siapa yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Saya, bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Sasuke menatap penuh harap pada Tsunade.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, masuklah" Tsunade mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu, dilihanya Naruto terbaring dengan kepala diperban. Bernapas pun dia butuh alat bantu. Kondisi Naruto benar-benar terlihat buruk. Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka, dan dia tersenyum.

"'Suke…" panggil Naruto. Kecil, suaranya terdengar sangat kecil.

"Jangan bicara Naruto, aku tau kau laki-laki yang kuat. Kau pasti bisa bertahan, aku akan menjagamu" Sasuke tak mampu menahan air matanya

"'Suke, hah.. ahah.. _otan… joubi omedetou_." Naruto kembali kesulitan bernapas, Sasuke mengangguk sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto "Aku men-cintaimu 'Suke" napas Naruto tersenggal-senggal

"Kumohon jangan habiskan tenagamu untuk bicara Naruto." Sasuke menatap cemas, dibelainya rambut Naruto "kau akan baik-baik saja"

Naruto membuka tangannya yang tergenggam. "Ha-hadiah untukmu" Naruto kembali tersenyum, "_Sayonara_ 'Suke" mata Naruto pun terpejam untuk selamanya.

Di pemakaman Naruto semua berkumpul, terlihat jelas jika mereka merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam. Terutama untuk Kiba, sahabat Naruto dari kecil yang kini akan tinggal sendirian dikosan. Ada banyak kenangan NaruKiba di kosan itu, suka duka mereka lalui bersama dan saat ini Kiba benar-benar tidak menyangka akan kehilangan sosok sahabat seperti Naruto, baru kemarin mereka berangkat sekolah bersama, bercanda bersama, makan bersama tapi sekarang kejadian itu tak akan terulang lagi untuk selamanya. Sasuke, dia terus menangis dalam diam, dari semalam dia tidak bicara sedikitpun, yang dia lakukan hanya menangis dalam diam, memandang Naruto yang tertidur untuk selamanya. Hadiah pemberian Naruto, sebuah kalung spiral. Kalung yang selama ini melekat dileher Naruto kini telah menghiasi lehernya. Digenggamnya erat kalung itu, dan dia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan kalung itu hingga ajal menjeputnya.

_Disaat kau mendapatkan sesuatu, kau harus bersiap untuk kehilangan yang lainnya._

"**~THE AND~"**

"**~Haru No Yuuchan999~"**

Happy New Years! Semoga ditahun 2013 kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Dan ah iya, utang Yuu nanti aja ya dilunasin XD oh iya, bagi yang penasaran fanfic apa yang Sasuke baca, ntu fanfic Drarry a.k.a DracoXHarry. bye bye

ctt: Yuu udah berusaha ngilangin banyak typo yang terjadi. Tapi berhubung fanfic ini ngerjainnya diuber-uber waktu. Yuu minta maaf jika masih ada typo yang tertinggal.


End file.
